Dame al bebé, Sirius
by Abril0-0
Summary: AU ¿Cómo es posible seguir amando a alguien que ha asesinado a tu mejor amigo? En medio de la lluvia,y con un bebé llorando en sus brazos, Sirius Black se da cuenta de que, inevitablemente, tiene que escoger entre la traición y la responsabilidad.ONE SHOT


Hola a todas!! Mmm… esta es la primera vez que "publico", por eso les agradecería en el alma que dejaran reviews. Sugerencias, tomatazos, críticas!! Aceptamos de todo, señoras!!

**DISCLAIMER:** AU. ¿Qué habría pasado si Sirius hubiera llegado a la casa de los Potter mucho antes que Hagrid, y hubiera decidido llevarse a su ahijado consigo en vez de perseguir a Pettigrew? ¡SLASH! Personajes de Rowling, historia de Abril0-0.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Corre.

Sólo corre, no pienses en nada.

Que ni el ruido de las capas moviéndose, ni los pasos entre la oscuridad, ni las sombras entre los árboles te distraigan.

Sabes que quieren matarte. En cuanto estén lo suficientemente cerca algún impacto y un resplandor verde lo volverán todo negro, y tú no serás más que un cuerpo. Y la criatura que llora en tus brazos quedará completamente indefensa.

Así que concéntrate, enfoca. El camino es tortuoso, los árboles tienen raíces gruesas con nudos que sobresalen del suelo, el pasto está húmedo y hay pantano., y no hay ningún camino marcado, sí que tienes que abrirte paso. Saltas un tronco caído y caes con fuerza para inmediatamente doblar con brusquedad a la izquierda. No puedes usar las manos, porque lo principal el protegerlo a él. Pobre niño… pero resiste. Tu respiración es tan rápida. Pareciera que tus pulmones no fueran más grandes que un puño, que se contrajeran hasta o ser más que una masa arrugada y se expandieran hasta casi reventarse. Eso sientes.

Oyes una voz y tus nervios parecen explotar, porque las palabras que dice no son en inglés, sino en un vocálico latín. Un impacto inesperadamente fuerte te lanza al suelo, y abres los ojos boca arriba en medio de un claro, aferrando el paquete con ambas manos, y una forma oscura se te acerca, produciendo el sonido del roce de la tela. Trae una máscara una máscara blanca que sonríe satíricamente. Esa sonrisa te hace hervir la sangre y cuando encuentras sus ojos tras esas comisuras alargadas notas que se paraliza. Y ese contacto te paraliza a ti también porque conoces esos ojos. Pero él tiene una varita en mano y lo único que va a hacer contigo y tu paquete es matarlos, así que tu vena de supervivencia te hace reaccionar y se apodera de repente de tu cuerpo. Ves como si fuera un reflejo transpuesto a la realidad que el mortífago cae por una patada en la pantorrilla, y tú te levantas y pateas la varita que empuña sosteniendo el bulto con una mano contra ti. Cuando trata de levantarse lo detienes empujándolo con un pie contra el suelo, y cuando se queja tú ya corres hacia la varita. Te arrodillas para tomarla con la mano derecha y él te sigue. Te vuelves con brusquedad apuntándole. Tu espalda toca un árbol. Con la mano izquierda sostienes al niño contra ti, y con la derecha, la varita alzada hacia su cuello oculto por la túnica. Ninguno de los dos deja de jadear. Entonces él, a escasos dos metros de ti, se quita la máscara hacia arriba. El resplandor de la luna que está detrás de él hace brillar su cabello muy ondulado y sus ojos negros se ven mucho más negros y brillantes con la oscuridad. Se quita la capucha, a pesar de que no debería, y te observa estupefacto.

- Soy yo, Sirius — te dice.

- Ya lo sé — cortas fríamente. En tu estómago hay un vacío que parece querer

tragarse tus entrañas. Una gota de sudor frío cae de tu ceja derecha hacia tu mejilla. Parpadeas sin deja de mirarlo. El pequeño no llora, no se mueve y eso te aterroriza. Lo sostienes con más suavidad y el oxígeno vuelve cuando lo sientes respirar en pequeños movimientos entre la manta. Pero, ni por un segundo, has dejado de mirarlo a él. El silencio ha sido largo. De reente, te oyes hablar.

- Qué vas a hacer, Oliver.

Ves cómo duda. Te mira y luego mira al bebe. Duda profundamente.

- No puedo dejarlo ir — dice — pero… — te mira y ves que teme — tú puedes escapar. Tú puedes irte. -- Tus ojos se abren como platos. El azul debe ser muy visible, porque él se muerde los labios — solo… solo deja al niño y podrás irte. Yo diré que fuiste demasiado ágil, pero a Él no le importará, Él solo quiere al niño…

- ¿Crees…? — dices estupefacto — ¿acaso crees que lo dejaría a él…? ¡¿Pero no ves qué está pasando, Oliver?! — le gritas de repente — ¡Eres un mortífago! ¡Eres un maldito mortífago y yo era tu...! — bajas la cabeza. — Oh, maldición…

Él retrocedió asustado ante tu grito. Entonces comenzó a temblar y levantó la mirada que había agachado. Ves que te reta. Sus cejas marcadas y severas hacen su semblante de pura resistencia.

— Tú no entiendes, Sirius — te dice — estás confundido. Tan confundido como el resto de la gente que se resiste a aceptar cuáles son los papeles de los verdaderos magos, los que son sagrados por la pureza de su sangre, y los simples, desabridos y poco valiosos muggles… y la imperfección de la magia salida de la sangre no-mágica. ¿Acaso no puedes verlo? Alguien de raza pura como tú… Ese niño — lo señala con la mirada, haciendo que lo acerques más a tu corazón — es un error, uno de muchos tantos que han sido procreados por la estupidez de los magos, como ese Potter…

El nombre entra como un choque eléctrico en tu cabeza. Todo lo que había sido olvidado momentáneamente por la adrenalina te lo trae de regreso de golpe el nombre de James. La cuerda ha sido tocada y la oleada de odio salida de la verdad te saca de tus casillas.

— ¡Cállate! — gritas. Él se detiene. Te mira con una mezcla de más enfado que asombro y las dos lágrimas que desbordan de tus ojos lo hacen darse cuenta de lo que pasa.

- Tú… ¿lo conocías, Sirius? — pregunta.

- Conocerlo… — hablas masticando rencor.

Ahora lo entiendes con completa imparcialidad. Oliver es otro asesino

— ¡este niño es mi ahijado!

- ¿Y eras amigo mío?

- ¡NO era amigo tuyo, y lo sabes! ¡No disfraces las cosas, maldita sea!

- Tienes razón. Éramos amantes— levanta su mano con la intensión de acercarla a tu rostro, pero levantas la varita frente a sus narices, y él se detiene mirándola.

- Todo eso se ha ido abajo ahora — dices.

- ¿Te das cuenta, Sirius — dice él — de que lo que hacías era una traición a lo que….

- ¡¿**Tú**… — gritas, con un acceso nuevo de ira — hablas de traición?! — bajas la cabeza y otra lágrima cae, mientras te ríes amargamente — ¿traición a qué? ¿a los principios de la raza? ¡Hablas como el idiota de mi padre, joder! ¿No ves lo que han hecho contigo, Oliver?

Él niega lenta, pacientemente.

- No, no, no — dice — tú estás equivocado, muy equivocado, Sirius. Pero lo entiendo, porque te formaste el Hogwarts ¿no es así? — tu semblante contrariado lo tiene sin cuidado — ese anciano loco cree en tonterías de igualdad. Es demasiado ético, muy poco realista. No te preocupes, Sirius, si cooperas…

- No cooperaría con asesinos patéticos como ustedes aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

Él calla. Tiene la boca entreabierta. Puedes ver tras su labio inferior las encías y el inicio de sus dientes, el labio que tantas veces estuvo entre los tuyos, los dientes que tanto se rayaron con los tuyos. Esa noche eres el ser más infeliz de tierra. Ahora el joven te mira pensativo, pero entre muchos otros sentimientos del momento que tanto se parecen a losa tuyos.

- No puedes — te dice — no puedes hacerme esto.

- El qué. ¿No ser un mortífago?

- No puedes ponerte en mi contra.

- A que sí.

- Mira… — el da un paso hacia ti, hablando como si te entendiera, pero tú levantas la varita hacia su rostro.

- Yo sólo sigo mis principios — dices con la mayor frialdad — y si te atraviesas en ellos, no pienso detenerme, aunque por ello deba perder mucho más.

El joven mira su varita y luego te mira a ti. Cierra los ojos y por su expresión sabes que está sintiendo mucho dolor. Aprietas el arma no te importa. Tú estás destrozado y ya no te queda nada, solo el niño que está entre tus brazos y que piensas proteger con tu vida. Oliver abre los ojos y vuelve a hablar.

- Yo no quiero hacerte daño, Sirius — te dice — por favor, no me obligues a perseguirte— niega dando más efusión a sus palabras — no resistiría tener que ser tu enemigo.

- ¿"tener qué"? — escupes con ira — ustedes destrozaron mi vida. Desde el principio, desde el día que vi lo diferente que era. Desde el remoto día en que decidí no ser como ustedes soy su enemigo.

- No seas absurdo. Lo que queremos es lo correcto. Mantener la raza, **tú** raza. Mantener la esencia de la magia…

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! — gritas.

Sobre su cabeza, arriba en el cielo, las nubes comienzan a hacerse más grandes y oscuras. Hay dos relámpagos, uno después de otro, y el viento que sopla es frío.

- Escúchate a ti mismo y compáralo con lo que has hecho: has asesinado, torturado, destruido sin freno… ahora quieres acabar con una criatura que apenas si ha cumplido el año. ¡Y dices querer mejorar las cosas!

- ¡En una revolución siempre hay sacrificios!

Un trueno cae. Hechas la cabeza hacia atrás y ríes con fuerza.

- ¡Ahora lo llaman "revolución"! — dices cuando éste ha cesado.

- Sirius — Oliver se aferra el cabello con una mano, desesperado — Sirius, yo te amo…

- Yo creo que no — le respondes — creo que amas más lo que es tu estúpido reinado del terror. Si me amaras — lo miras con dureza — te volverías hacia los mortífagos que te siguen y los matarías a todos.

- ¿Quieres decir que todo se ha ido al diablo?

- ¡Todo se fue al diablo desde que dejaste que te pusieran la maldita marca en el brazo! — bramas. El viento mnueve los árboles y las hojas múltiples del inmenso bosque de Godric Hollow crujen entre ellas.

- Por favor… — Oliver… no: el mortífago cierra los ojos con la expresión de alguien que sabe que va a perder la cabeza — no me hagas esto, Sirius…

Y cae la lluvia. Fuerte desde el principio. Aprietas más la criatura contra ti, tratando de manera ilógica de evitar que se moje.

Ninguno de ustedes dice nada.

Ya la lluvia te tiene empapado y el niño llora. Oliver ha caído de rodillas y ha llorado. Tú solo lo miras con una ira y dureza que deben estar acabando con él. Han pasado cerca de dos minutos. Él se pasa una mano por los ojos para apartarlas lágrimas como si eso fuera a mejorarle la visibilidad, y se pone de pie de nuevo.

- Por última vez — dice, y su voz comienza a oírse más firme — vete y déjame al niño — enseñas los dientes pero él continúa hablando — si… si quieres seguir como auror, podrás hacerlo, si quieres luchar en la guerra contra nosotros, hazlo. La falta del niño no te lo evitará…

- ¡He dicho que no! — bramas — ¡Imbécil, miserable asesino, gusano inservible, he dicho que no!

- ¡Te estoy dando una maldita oportunidad! — dice en el mismo tono — ¡este bosque está lleno de mortífagos!

- ¡A la mierda con los mortífagos!

Otro trueno les enceguece, pero cuando el resplandor pasa, como hace minutos, no se han movido. No podrías decir si su expresión es de furia o duda.

- Bien, entonces — dije el joven. Habla segundos después: — somos rivales a muerte.

Los segundos que dudó él los dudas tú.

- Sí — pronuncias.

Él mira atrás.

- En cuanto me vaya — te dice — avisaré a los otros — se vuelve hacia ti y observa el bulto lloriqueante por breves segundos y te mira — No haré tiempo.

Asientes, el ceño fruncido.

Él vuelve a ser débil. Te ama demasiado. Tu ventaja no es no ser débil ante él, si no que no lo demuestras. Cierra los ojos y se pone una mano en la frente, doliente. Te mira.

- Déjame darte un último beso — te pide.

Es increíble que tiembles tan poco dada la lluvia y el caos que hay dentro de ti. Da un paso hacia ti y tu varita no sube hacia su rostro. Pero esa noche muchas cosas se han muerto en ti o han evolucionado en algo nuevo en parte parido del temor, el dolor y la ira.

- No me toques — ordenas. Él se detiene. Te mira fuertemente, mira al niño.

- Bien — dice. Examina tu rostro, como si supiera que esa es la última vez que te va a ver. Respira largamente — Adios, Sirius.

- Vete.

Te da la espalda, y tú lo maldices en especial por eso, porque toda la gente muerta y todo lo destruido pasan ante tus ojos y sabes lo que tienes que hacer, aunque él no lo haya pensado. Ves cómo se aleja sin volverse unos cinco metros mientras se pone la capucha. Un trueno irrumpe en medio del paisaje cuando está colocándose la máscara y el tronido cubre el sonido de tu propia voz que anuncia la maldición. Con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y las lágrimas corriéndote calientes por las mejillas de por sí empapadas te parece, cuando tus párpados se vuelven rojos por la iluminación, que fue otra voz la que gritó el conjuro. Abres los ojos. La lluvia, los relámpagos y el viento siguen. Te parece ilógicamente extraño, en medio del mar de dolor, que el tiempo no se hubiera detenido al morir Oliver. Su cuerpo está tendido en la hierba.

Traspasado por muchos sentimientos, rompes en dos su varita y la lanzas a su lado, y tomas al bebe con ambos brazos para continuar corriendo en la inmensidad del bosque hacia alguna salida.


End file.
